Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 23
Chapter 23 – My Uncle Gives Me a Ride The last thing I wanted was argue with Nico and Cuinn, but I was getting use to it so much it doesn’t matter. After Nico and Cuinn was done laughing at my embarrassed state we walked all the way to Henry Hudson Parkway without resting, and somehow we were alright with it. We bought a few junk foods from a store before going; I missed the sweet taste it gives. The Camp was strict on healthy foods only; eating this type of food now was like seeing your long lost mother (which I actually tend to feel after this Quest). When we arrived we slouched on the nearest bench and something hit me, “Great. We don’t have a ride.” The three of us groaned, “I can’t believe I have not though if that!” Cuinn yelled to himself angrily. “You were hit my a poisonous spear that almost took your life,” I told him, “So, yeah, you couldn’t possibly could have though of it.” Nico huffed, “We can shadow travel, but I can’t take two people, one has to stay.” “No, we can’t leave one another,” I said standing up, “I’m leading this Quest, and I say no one gets to be left.” We started to look for Cars that can be rented and exchange them for drachmas, humans always find gold too shiny and nice to say no. We saw a place that had a huge white board with red paint that said: RENT A RIDE. When we entered, it was not what I expect. I expected tons of old and used cars and quite a lot of people; it was the season for vacations I believe, but unsure. What I saw were neatly polished cars that almost glowed under the fluorescent bulbs, most of them were vintage and convertibles, and there were only three people visible, a beautiful blonde haired woman sitting on a chair with very good looking blonde boy. Beside them was a different boy, he had blonde hair, electric blue eyes and cut on his lower lip. Somehow I can sense he was a demigod, yet I didn’t to go near him. The three of us stayed in the entrance door until the boy with the purple shirt left through the exit on the other side of the building. We were about to approach them when the woman suddenly appeared before me in an instant, she gave me warm smile. She looked about in her middle twenties, she had pale skin, naturally pink lips, she wore no make up yet she was astoundingly breathtaking, but it was her eyes that shocked me, they were the color of silver, just like mine, just like Artemis. “Hello, Luna.” The woman said. “Uh, hi?” I replied awkwardly. “You…” Nico was glaring at the approaching blonde boy. He looked about nineteen. He was gangly and handsome, the tips of his sandy blonde hair covered his brows, and his blue eyes were dazzling to look at. He had the smile that was as bright as the sun. “Whoa,” Cuinn muttered, “It’s you two.” “What’s going on?” I cried. “Hello there, little niece!” the blonde boy practically made me fly with his hug, “Boy you sure do remind me of Artemis!” “What-?” I started to gag. “Oh, please Apollo put her down!” the woman chided. Nico and Cuinn jumped in catch me when Apollo put me down all of a sudden, I landed on their stomachs, out of breath and barely able to move. The woman came towards me with a concerned look on her face; her eyes were wide with worry. “Are you alright, dear?” I gasped and caught my breath, “I--, ah, What--? Who--?” She smiled at me with the smile childish smile Apollo had stuck on his face, and somehow, I felt I might be in trouble. * * * “You’re Leto?” I gaped at her, “Like Leto the Titaness of Invisibility? Artemis’ Mother Leto? That Leto?” She smiled widely and nodded. But after a split second, the air seemed to change, all liveliness gone, the cold air hung around us like heavy coats. “Artemis is gone. She has not sent any notifications that she wants help. Not even a signal or any signs.” Leto was saying. “Well, to the gods that is,” Apollo interjected, “though you were able to see these dreams.” “To be expected from the God All Knowing.” I muttered, “If that’s the truth, why can’t you help save Artemis?” Apollo shook his head, “This isn’t the first time that Artemis was kidnapped or worse. But never once she asked for anyone’s help. She has that habit to be prideful at what she does.” Leto nodded, her long curled hair flowing as she moved, “Artemis never asked for anyone’s help, and it against the rules of the immortals to interfere in another’s business.” “Even if it means that person might cease to exist?” I almost shouted. Cuinn put a restraining hand on my arm. “You do not understand, Luna Silver.” Apollo said, “Artemis isn’t just any goddess, she is the child of Zeus, daughter of Leto, one of the ladies of the Hall of the Gods, Huntress and Goddess. Do not take your mother so lightly.” I gritted my teeth, “Help me save her! She's powerless right now.” Leto shook her head gently, “We cannot, my dear, it against the rules as I said.” I sat back, anger erupting from me, Cuinn and Nico were staring, or rather, glaring at Apollo each time he spoke. “But you have arrived here in our RENT A RIDE.” Leto said, she was starting to get lively again. “You are going to allow us to rent one of your cars?” Cuinn was smiling widely. “For how much?” Nico asked. Leto shook her head, “Who says you have to pay?” We looked at up at her, “We’re giving a ride for free. Think of it as a gift, Luna.” Apollo smiled, “I will pick quite a nice ride for you“. He pressed a red button on a thin, brown object. Suddenly, a two-door panel opened, showing off a small BMW the color of silver with golden trim. “For you.” Apollo said slyly as he handed me the silver keys to the car. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 13:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis